No Longer a Mind Game
by maxynepayne
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore. He lost it.


**Date started: 6-11-12 8:11 PM  
Date finished: 7-27-12 8:32 PM  
Genre: Angst, Horror, Family/Friendship, Romance  
Rating: M  
Fanfiction of: Avengers  
Pairing: One-sided Steve/Thor, Bruce/Tony, Clint/Loki  
A/N: Formed in my head after watching Thor & Loki: Blood Brothers. The ending was so… sudden. Anywho, I won't go into detail about this FF other than that this is from the darkest corners of my mind (not really) and the warning should not be taken lightly.  
WARNING: Contains disturbing/frightening that will cause disturbing/frightening mental images, cutting, crying, extreme angst, rape, blood/gore, slash, and the molestation of small children. Please do not read is you are faint of heart or a child. I mean this.  
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore. He lost it.**

**No Longer a Mind Game**

_Pound pound pound. _Thor's head throbbed and ached. It had been like this for hours now, and no matter what he did the migraine WOULD NOT go away. It was as if, something was _banging_ on a part of his brain, trying to get out. What it could be or if this was even true he hadn't the slightest idea, but he tried he tried not to think about it for fear of worsening his headache.

Tony told him to take a break and kick back, and when he had refused the others took Tony's side, even Coulson and Fury. Fury wouldn't allow him to leave the Tower under any circumstances, and any opposition would be met with brute force A.K.A Hulk. So Thor stayed. Not because he was scared of Hulk, but because that would require movement, which he wasn't doing much of thanks to his head. Then the inevitable happened: he needed to pee, BAD.

All of that water he had drunk when he took those headache medicines finally caught up to him. Thor didn't want to move. He really didn't, but his bladder was screaming, the pressure almost worse than his brain. So, he _care-ful-ly _swung both legs onto the floor-_pound-_ stood up-_throb_- shuffled slowly to the bathroom-_pang-_ opened the door-_pulse-_ went inside, closed the door-_ache-_ and was about to walk to the toilet when a horrible, piercing pain shot though his head, blinding him and making him fall to the ground. An unknown memory began to play as he lay there on the ground, writhing in pain.

_Memory…_

Little Thor heard whimpering as he wandered the halls of Odin's palace, leading him to a room he hadn't been in before. He walked quietly up to the slightly open door and peeked in the crack.

He wasn't sure what he was seeing, but it didn't feel right. It made his stomach jump.

Odin, his father, had Loki naked, sitting on the bed while Odin had his large thingie out. He made Loki suck on it and lick it until some odd white liquid came out of it and went all over the place. Loki looked about as unsure as Thor. He said something Thor couldn't hear making Odin smack rather harshly and yell, "YOU LEAVE WHEN I SAY YOU LEAVE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
Little Loki nodded as a few tears trickled out of his eyes. "Yes Allfather, I understand," Thor saw him say.

Thor covered his mouth and his eyes watered at what happened next.

Odin snatched Loki up by his hair on the back of his head and brought his mouth down onto his cock, making Loki struggle. He beat onto him with his tiny fists, kicked out his legs, face turning red, then blue, then purple until Allfather finally came and released him. Loki fell back, gasping and coughing. The big man put his thingie away and cleaned himself, then Loki. He watched him dress in his green-and-black outfit.

Thor ran off as his father and stepbrother headed toward the door, the younger with his head down and fresh tears staining his cheeks.

_End Memory…_

"Ugh… nuho… oww…" Thor groaned in pain. The memory was over, and the ache was coming back, though a little less hurtful. He sobbed loudly. Poor Loki… how long did that go on? "Thor? Is that you in there?" Thor heard Steve ask from the other side of the door

Thor could only manage a groan/sob in response. Steve broke the door open. "Thor! Oh my God!" He cried at the sight of the thunder God. He pulled him up and out of the bathroom, back to his own room, where he changed his pee-soaked clothes into fresh 'jammies. The bigger man was still crying when Steve laid him down onto his bed.

"Why are you crying?" He asked him softly. Thor let out a throat- shredding sob.  
"I cannot… I cannot… Oh my poor brother…Loki…"  
Steve frowned. "Has something happened to Loki?"  
"I'm not-I'm not… certain…"  
Captain sent the Aesir a caring/sad look, the stood.

The god did not seem to notice. "Get some rest. You need it."  
Steve placed a gentle kiss half onto Thor's lips and half onto his cheek. He turned and left, a light flush on his cheeks.  
**END OF LE CHAPPIE**  
**A/N: Welp, there ya go. How was it? Good? Bad? Review, please!**


End file.
